Entonces
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: Ella es una chica timida que solo es abierta con los que tiene gran confianza, ella sonrie y su vida es casi normal en la escuela gakuen alice, pero que pasara cuando un gato negro vea su lado mas cruel y despiadado... No soy buena en las descripciones pero espero que la lean
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

***Quince años atrás***

Su niña no dejaba de llorar. Había empezado a mostrarse inquieta en la última estación.

Cuando el autobús de Heiwa a Tanaka se detuvo en Jima para recoger más pasajeros (calles inventadas ¿Dónde?)

Ahora, un poco después de la una de la madrugada casi había llegado a una ciudad de Japón y esas dos horas que llevaba intentando tranquilizar a su niñita la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

Cuando se bajó del autobús se dio cuenta de las pocas personas que trascurrían por allí. Había empezado a llover ligeramente. El suelo estaba mojado y los últimos rezagos se habían puesto a cubierto.

Ella vio un hombre vestido todo de negro que estaba parado en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, y sintió que debía correr con todas las fuerzas que tenia o mejor dicho le quedaban ya que durante las dos últimas semanas eso es lo único que había hecho.

Pero… Fue imposible huir…

Él se movió con tanta rapidez que ella no supo con que la había golpeado.

Estaba de pie a tan solo escasos metros de ella y al cabo de un segundo le había puesto la mano en el cuello y le cortaba la respiración, la empujo hasta las sombras, hacia un punto donde nadie se diera cuenta de si iba a atacarla. O a hacerle algo peor.

-Si dices una palabra o mueves un solo musculo matare a esa niñita- decía el hombre.

Su niñita estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en moverse.

Lo único que importaba era su niña. Protegerla. Por eso no se atrevió a hacer nada ni siquiera cuando ella podía simplemente estirar su mano y dejarlo sin poder y energía, pero tenía que protegerla.

Se quedó de pie helada por el terror, apretando con fuerza el bulto que cargaba mientras su atacante la aventaba con fuerza.

-Corre- digo el hombre.

-Si corres y te escondes de mi tendrás tan siquiera un día más de vida, ahora ¡corre maldita zorra entretenme!- decía el mismo hombre.

Ella sin dudarlo corrió no para salvarse ya que ella no tenía salvación si no para salvar a su adorable niña el fruto de su amor.

Tres horas después… la estaba matando, el monstruo la estaba matando. Y luego iba a matar a su niña.

-No- intento inhalar pero solo trago sangre… su propia sangre –Maldito seas ¡NO!- digo la mujer.

Con un desesperado esfuerzo de voluntad, dio un botazo contra el rostro de su atacante. El soltó un gruñido y se apartó, sorprendido y ella consiguió soltarse.

Se apartó de él, tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas pero consiguió enderezarse. Con un brazo sujetaba a su niña y con el otro cubrió su herida húmeda y caliente en su panza mientras se alejaba despacio de esa criatura que levantaba su cabeza y la miraba, burlón.

Se dispuso a correr aunque fuera inútil.

Y entonces… fue inútil… ella murió.

-Y entonces… adonde iremos ahora… Narumi…- decía una mujer vestida con un corsé negro que resaltaba su gran pecho operado y una falda que solo le cubría la mitad de su trasero

-No sé a…- pero no termino de decir Narumi ya que entonces escucho unos disparos y un grito de agonía.

-Narumi a dónde vas- preguntaba la mujer.

Pero Narumi no le contesto ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando llego al lugar del disparo media hora después.

Oyó un lloro ahogado que procedía de algún lugar, en la distancia. Un sonido tan insignificante.

-Pero que… diablos… ¡YUKA!- gritaba Narumi al ver el cuerpo de esa mujer.

De la mujer que amaba aunque su sentimiento gamas fue correspondido.

-¿¡YUKA!? ¡HABLAME!- gritaba Narumi con una mirada furiosa y triste mientras lloraba

-Na… ¿Narumi?- decía Yuka con una voz insignificante.

-¿Yuka? Que te paso quien te hizo esto- preguntaba Narumi mientras agarraba el cuerpo casi sin vida de Yuka y le agarraba la mano.

-Narumi… cui…dala… a…Ma…la, no dejes que le hagan lo mismo que a mí y su padre por… favor, no dejes que pongan sus manos encima de ella, dile que siempre la amamos y dale esto por favor… Narumi… rescata a Mi…ka…n- decía Yuka con sus últimas palabras y con sus últimas lágrimas.

-¿Yuka? ¡YUUKAAAA!- gritaba Narumi al cielo nocturno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Oyó otra vez ese pequeño aullido de desvalimiento que lo atrajo a ese lugar, se acercó para ver que era ese sonido.

-Asi que tú eres Mikan… que linda niña… - decía Narumi aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ven yo te protegeré, vamos a un lugar seguro, vamos a Gakuen Alice- decía Narumi para él y la niña.

Pero el lloro continuaba. No cesaba. Le rompía el corazón, ahora caminando hacia la avenida mientras miraba, sin ver nada, más que la luz del amanecer.

Continuara…

**Espero que les guste ¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo dedicado para mis tres inspiraciones… denys skipbeatlove y Maria**

**Capítulo 1**

***En la actualidad primero de enero***

Caminaba entre ellos sin ser notada, como cualquier otro transeúnte en la hora punta de la tarde, recorriendo con dificultad el camino hacia la estación de trenes bajo la nevada de febrero. Nadie presto atención a la pequeña mujer oculta bajo la capucha de una parka excesivamente grande, con una bufanda que le tapaba la cara justo debajo de los ojos, esos ojos que miraban la multitud de peatones con agudo interés. Demasiado agudo, ella era consiente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba ansiosa por hallarse entre ellos.

En su cabeza retumbaba la atronadora música de rock que llegaba a través de los diminutos auriculares del MP3. Ella merodeaba por las calles de Japón con un puñal en el bolsillo y una espada con el filo de titanio atado a su pierna.

Mikan cruzo un semáforo y se encamino por la calle de la estación. Podía ver personas moviéndose silenciosamente, sus palabras, y más importante aún, sus pensamientos, que resultaban amortiguados por las agresivas letras de las canciones, el griterío de las guitarras y el punzante latido del bajo que llenaba sus oídos y vibraban en sus huesos.

Ella camino todavía más durante dos horas bajo el frio hasta que llego a su destino.

-Hola… abuelo, ya han pasado 8 años desde ese día y como todos los años te digo… Gracias por salvarme ese día-

Después de limpiar la tumba de abuelo se destinó a irse ya que estar afuera no era seguro para los de como ella y mucho menos para ella.

***Ese mismo día***

-Una entrega especial para la doctora Mikan Sakura-

Mikan levanto la mirada de la fila de pacientes y sonrió a pesar de lo tarde que era y de lo cansada que se sentía.

-Uno de este día voy a aprender a decirte que no- decía Mikan.

-¿Crees que necesitas practicar mucho? ¿Qué pasaría si te vuelvo a pedir que te cases conmigo?-

Ella suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquellos brillantes ojos azules oscuros igual que su cabello y esa deslumbrante sonrisa que de repente se había vuelto hacia ella.

-No estoy hablando de nosotros Tsubasa aparte ya tienes a Misaki ¿y qué hay de las ocho en punto? Faltan quince minutos para la media noche, por el amor de dios.

-Ya, ya, de todos modos no es como si te hubiera levantado… mira quince para las doce y tú sigues a aquí en el hospital con pacientes y lo más importante toma- Tsubasa le dio un regalo a Mikan y le beso la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños número quince Mikan, este es por parte mía y Misaki aun que como siempre te lo damos a esta hora ya que nunca estas durante el día - decía Tsubasa.

-Gracias Tsubasa y dale las gracias a Misaki también- decía Mikan mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa que era como su hermano ya que él había cuidado con cariño desde que su abuelo había muerto.

-Fuiste a la tumba de tu abuelo ¿verdad?- preguntaba Tsubasa mientras veía a Mikan abrir su regalo.

-Mi abuelo, por dios él no era nada mío, pero aun así el me salvo de no caer en la oscuridad junto a Narumi y lo sabes bien Tsubasa- decía Mikan mientras jalaba el listón de una pequeña caja.

-Bueno eso lo sé pero aun así tú le decías abuelo tú te encariñaste demasiado ya que como tú dices te salvo de la oscuridad pero aun así Mikan no te exijas demasiado ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si te exiges decimado o te…- pero Tsubasa fue interrumpido por Mikan.

-Ya lo sé que no debo de hacer si quiero seguir siendo lo que soy… no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo ocurrido hace ocho años…Tsubasa gracias por el regalo es hermoso, sus piedras alice gracias, enserio muchas gracias- decía Mikan mientras volvía a abrazar a Tsubasa.

Su hermoso regalo de cumpleaños eran las piedras de Tsubasa y Misaki una era de color azul y la otra un rosa fuerte.

-De nada mi hermosa Mikan ya sabes que para mí y Misaki eres como nuestra hermana- decía Tsubasa mientras alegaba a Mikan un poco de el para ver su hermoso rostro.

-Además verte vestida de enfermera me hace querer enfermarme a diario ahora comprendo por qué tienen muchos pacientes a diario- decía Tsubasa mientras veía picaronamente a Mikan.

-Tsubasa, ¡le diré a Misaki que me estas acosando!- le gritaba Mikan.

Mikan traía puesto un mini vestido de enfermera pegado y una bata larga con unas botas blancas pegadas debajo de la rodilla y traía puesto una coleta alta ya que no se permitía el cabello suelto.

-Pero porque demonios, el uniforme aun no comprendo- se quejaba Mikan.

-Bueno no es algo que podamos alegar, aparte a ti solo te ven los niños de la sección primaria los únicos que te vemos así vestida somos Misaki, Tono~senpai y yo, ya que hasta te avergüenzas de que tus compañeros de clase te vean así, pero Mikan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- decía Tsubasa.

-Claro ¿Cuál es?- respondía Mikan.

-Bueno es que vengo de una misión pero me patearon el trasero ha pero la termine con éxito y bueno ya sabes el resto me abrieron una parte del brazo y si Misaki se entera se va a preocupar ya que todavía no sabe de las misiones ni quiero que sepa de qué hacemos, ni lo que somos los que permanecemos a las habilidades peligrosas, sabes a lo que me refiero- decía Tsubasa serio.

-Si lo sé ya que también pertenezco a la habilidad peligrosa, dame tu brazo- le decía a Tsubasa mientras este lo estiraba y dejaba al descubierto una herida toda negra infectada y –Tsubasa, ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME HABIAS DICHO ANTES MALDITO ESTUPIDO TE PUSIERON VENENO IDIOTA!- le gritaba Mikan enojada y preocupada.

-Es que no lo sabía aparte gracias a la piedra alice que nos distes a los de nuestro grupo de habilidades no nos hace reacción tan rápido, aparte ¿estas preocupada por mí?- decía Tsubasa lo último en tono coqueto.

-Claro que me preocupo. Yo te quiero- decía Mikan.

-Sí- dijo Tsubasa, fingiendo estar un poco malhumorado- Como un hermano- terminaba de decir.

-Tsubasa pensé que ya habías superado lo de nosotros, sabes que lo de nosotros fue un error, un error de niños- le recalcaba Mikan mientras recordaba lo que ella y Tsubasa habían pensado hacer.

-Si lo sé que fue un error, a aparte sabes que yo amo a Misaki y lo de nosotros quedara como oni-chan e imouto, lo se ¡duele!- lo último lo dijo gritando ya que Mikan había terminado de sanarlo y al final le pego en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mikan?- Se quejaba Tsubasa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Porque eres un idiota sin remedio, aparte ya es hora de irnos, vámonos- decía Mikan mientras se disponía irse a cambiar el uniforme.

-De acuerdo te espero para irnos juntos- decía Tsubasa mientras se sentaba en los bancos del pasillo.

-Ok- respondía Mikan.

-Buenas noches- decía una enfermera.

-Buenas noches, Selty-sempai- respondía Tsubasa.

-Es una niña estupenda- dijo Selty.

-Mikan es la mejor- se mostró de acuerdo Tsubasa, cruzando las manos como todo un hermano orgulloso de su hermanita.

-Ya no es una niña, ya cumplió quince- refunfuñaba otra enfermera.

-Lo sé pero todavía pareciera que lo es, todavía me acuerdo de cuando la vimos por primera vez de cuando Narumi nos la trajo de bebe realmente era una mona, tú eras la más emocionada Syzzu-chan- decía Selty.

-Lo sé, pero lo más importante ya vámonos ya es la una de la madrugada y estoy cansada- decía Syzzu.

-Buen trabajo las veo luego- decía Tsubasa.

-Gracias- respondían en unísono ambas enfermeras.

-Tsubasa ya vámonos- decía Mikan cuando salía de los vestuarios.

-De acuerdo vámonos- respondía Tsubasa.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno talvez este capitulo no fue muy interesante pero prometo que los demás si, asi que porfavor no me degen de leer… porque unque sea un comentario hace que me esfuerze!**

**Denys: Gracias me esforsare en los demás capítulos. Aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo historias de peleas y asi pero me esforsare ¡Cuidate!**

**Skipbeatlove: la verdad me inspire demasiado para aser este prologo, espero que también te interese este capitulo. ¡Besos!**

**Maria: jejeje Bueno aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo jejeje ¡gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

***Capitulo 2***

-Bueno dejando atrás la casi tonta muerte del gato, termina de hablar Natsume, que ya casi va a amanecer- dice Rui.

-Total al final solo supe que van a hacer un ejército y vendrán por todos los que estemos en contra de su jefe, también averigüe que están raptando a los niños desde que están en preescolar ya que es más fácil manipularlos, también los que están en las calles y algunos son robados de los brazos de sus madres desde que son bebes- dio por terminada la charla Natsume.

-¿También a los bebes? ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellos?- decía Yōichi que ahora ya tiene ocho años.

-Para en un futuro utilizarlo por si hay una rebelión, y ellos serán fieles ya que desde que nacieron serán manipulados, hasta darían la vida por quien llamaran "jefe"… lo que sabemos ahora es que "el" está robando niños para manipularlos a su placer y está recogiendo a los alices que la academia no ha descubierto también sabemos que están utilizando una droga para los que no tiene los alices bien desarrollados puedan estar completos y así entrenar al cien por ciento, también su segundo efecto sería el borrar sus mentes, como ya ha sucedido en una ocasión. Sin embargo no sabemos quienes trafican la droga. Tenemos que encontrar a ese traficante. Averiguar de dónde proviene la droga - decía Rei un poco preocupado.

-Me da escalofríos pensar en él, que ese maldito podría hacer con esa droga a nivel mundial. No seremos capaces de contener una epidemia. Reinaría la anarquía- comentaba Tsubasa demasiado serio.

-Entonces ahora tenemos que buscar el laboratorio del traficante, destruirlo y seguir con nuestras investigaciones ¿Verdad?- decía Aoi

-Asi, es Aoi~chan pero ni tu ni Yo~chan, ayudaran- decía Rei.

-¿Por qué?- respondía la niña confundida.

-Porque… si a ti o a Yo~chan le sucede algo, ninguno de nosotros no lo perdonaríamos- decía Hayate.

-¡Pero Rei~onichan!- se quejaba Aoi que ahora ya estaba de pie.

-A~chan- (forma cariñosa de referirse a Aoi) decía Yōichi mientras agitaba la cabeza en signo de que no siguiera discutiendo.

Ya que aunque él seguía siendo joven el comprendía por qué no participarían.

-Ya es hora que nos vallamos, ya amaneció y tenemos que asistir a las clases- decía Nobara.

-Esta, bien pueden retirarse todos menos Mikan- decía persona.

-¿Para qué me ocupas persona?- hablo Mikan ya que todos se habían ido.

-Mikan, es hora de que empieces a ser misiones- decía persona un poco serio.

-Pe… pero… Persona- trataba de quejarse Mikan.

-ya sé que no debes, ya lo sé pero te necesitamos a ti y a tus habilidades- decía Persona.

-De… acuerdo- decía Mikan no muy convencida.

-Gracias Mikan- decía persona mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Sabes… a mí no me debes de sonreír deberías sonreírle a ella- decía Mikan mientras le daba una mirada picara.

-O/O… Mikan… pero… que dices- trataba de hablar Persona.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento pero tú y yo sabemos a quién me re…- pero Mikan fue interrumpida.

-Mikan, se te va a ser tarde ya vete y en la tarde te espero para empezar tu entrenamiento-

-Ok~~~ pero, si no te das prisa te la quitaran, creo que a ella le gusta Hyuuga~kun-

-¿Y a mí que?-

-Adiós- se despedía Mikan después de molestar a Persona un poco.

-¿Cómo me quitaran algo que no es mío?- pensaba persona ya estando solo.

***Treinta y cinco minutos después***

-¡Buenos días!- llegaba Mikan toda feliz a su salón de clases.

Como de costumbre unos contestaban sus buenos días y otros no.

-¡Hotaru buenos días!-

Y como de costumbre Hotaru le pego con su invento baka gum 2000.

-Hotaru, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- se quejaba Mikan mientras se recuperaba de su cabeza por pegar muy fuerte en la pared.

-No es mi culpa, ya sabes que esta cosa se dispara sola cuando ve idiotas- decía Hotaru seria mientras leía un libro.

-Hotaru, ese libro no se trata sobre…- pero Mikan nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Sí, trata sobre eso y que-

-Nada yo solo comentaba, por cierto te mando saludos Hayate~sempai-

-… … …-

-Hotaru, dale una oportunidad al sempai es muy buena gente y el solo quiere ser tu amigo- le decía Mikan a Hotaru pero esta no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-No tienes remedio….- decía Mikan mientras soltaba un suspiro y se iba a su asiento.

En eso entran sus compañeros de asiento y se hace un alboroto.

-¡Buenos Nogi~sama, Hyuuga~sama!- Solamente se escuchaban los gritos de las locas.

-Que fans más locas, pero bueno siempre ha sido así desde que ellos entraron, está bien que son guapos y todo, pero no es para exagerar- pensaba Mikan mientras veía a sus compañeros sentarse a lado de ella.

-Buenos días, Hyuuga~kun, Ruka~pyon- decía como siempre Mikan.

-Buenos días, Mikan- respondía Ruka.

Y como siempre Natsume nunca saludo a Mikan, eso ya no es raro ya que él jamás le responde el buenos días a nadie a que no sea a Ruka, Aoi y Yōichi.

Sin más que decir empezaron las clases del profesor preferido de todos… Narumi…

-Buenos días mis niños-

Nadie más que unos pocos contestaron el saludo.

-En la clase de hoy iremos al bosque del este-

-¡¿Qué?!- reprocharon demasiados ya que el bosque del este era uno de los más peligrosos y tenebrosos de los bosques de Gakuen.

-Asi es, al bosque el este ahí escondí unos papelitos que tendrán que encontrar y el que encuentre todos será el que gane un premio-

-¿Qué premio?-

-Buena pregunta Kokoro, el premio les va a encantar a casi todos, ya que el equipo ganador podrá mandar una carta a su familia ¿acaso no es un gran premio?- decía Narumi todo feliz ya que como dijo casi todo el grupo estaba tan feliz y emocionado.

Y dijo casi todo ya que algunos, no conocían a su familia o habían sido abandonados.

-Silencio mis niños (Aplaude Narumi para que le presten atención), este tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Como saben solo a algunos se les concede ese privilegio así que no se lo digan a nadie yo entregare las cartas personalmente y les traeré una respuesta, así que vamos a ser los equipos y comencemos el juego- decía Narumi y como respuesta todos gritaron de la emoción.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, cómo están? Espero que bien bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les agrade…. ¡Cuidense! :)**

**Skipbeatlove: gracias por tu apoyo la siguire con ganas y apartir de aquí se pondrá emocionante ¡Cuidate! **

**Guest: Kanna: jejejeje gracias si la continuare pero no soy muy buena con este tipo de historias pero veras que me saldrá genial.**

**Meiko: que lindo que te ahiga encantado ya tratare que tamnien te encante los demás ¡Besos tronados a las dos!**

**Amai Star of Darkness: Hola! Tratare de subir los capítulos mas rápido que bueno que te ahiga gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 4**

-Los equipos ya están listos. Las reglas del juego son fáciles encuentren su color de papel, tienen prohíbo agarrar otros papeles ya que si agarran otro color que no es o lo esconden en otro lugar serán descalificados, no violencia, pueden usar sus alices, bueno una persona de cada equipo venga por su papel-

-¿Hyuga que color nos tocó?- dice Hotaru indiferentemente.

-Café- responde Natsume con el mismo tono de voz de Hotaru.

-¿Qué dice el papel Natsume?-

-Léelo tu Ruka, ya que este juego será pan comido-

-Soy dulce, tierna y siempre sonrió- leía en voz alta Ruka -¿Qué quiere decir esto?- pregunta un poco confundido Ruka.

-Tonto-

-¿Por qué me dices tonto Natsume?-

-Hey, dame la siguiente tarjeta- dice Natsume con su tono indiferente.

-Aquí esta-

-¿Mikan?- dice sorprendido Ruka.

-Sí, Narumi~sensei me la dio y me dijo que si en diez segundos no sabían la respuesta se las diera-

-Soy alto, rosa y café- empieza a leer Hotaru sin tomar importancia lo comentado por Mikan.

-¿Alto, rosa y café?- ahora era la confundida Mikan.

-Idiota, que más podría ser si no el árbol de sakura-

-Hyuga~kun… no soy idiota-

-No me importa vamos- y dada por terminada la conversación el equipo camino hasta el árbol de sakura o como Natsume dice "Mi árbol".

-¿Dónde estará la nota?- preguntaba Ruka ya que habían estado buscando en todas partes del suelo y no la hallaban.

-Ahí en la copa- contestaba Hotaru mientras apuntaba al papel que sobresalía de la copa del árbol por su color –Hyuga ve por el-

-Y porque debo ir yo- se quejaba Natsume

-porque siembre subes a la copa de este árbol muy fácilmente, ve rápido por la nota- decía fríamente Hotaru.

Ya que Hotaru ni Natsume se llevaban bien, ya que jamás habían conversado, aunque siempre se juntaban en equipo junto con Ruka y Mikan ya que eran las únicas dos chicas del salón que no se les caían los calzones con solo verlos y eso les hacía sentir cómodos a él y a Ruka y por supuesto Ruka y Mikan se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Y sin más que comentar Natsume subió al árbol por la nota con una destreza que le hacía honor a su apodo.

-Natsume parece un gato negro desde aquí- pensaba Mikan.

En los pensamientos de Mikan él lo llamaba Natsume desde hace tiempo… desde que Aoi~chan entro en la vida de ella.

-Aquí esta-decía Natsume mientras saltaba de la copa del árbol.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntaba Mikan.

Natsume solo quemo el papel tras terminar de leer.

-Vamos por el maestro gay-

-¿Narumi~sensei?- preguntaba Mikan.

-¿Que otro maestro gay conocemos?-

-¿Qué decía la nota?- ahora era el turno de preguntar de Ruka.

-Ni siquiera quiero recordar eso- comentaba Natsume mientras ponía una mirada de asco (de esas divertidas).

Tras ver esa cara sus amigos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-Con bear- respondía Natsume con el mismo tono indiferente de Hotaru.

-Entonces vamos- decía Hotaru.

Desde donde se encontraba Mikan y compañía quedaban unos quince minutos para llegar con bear durante un rato hubo un silencio pero como siempre alguien lo rompe.

-¿Ne, Ruka~pyon le vas a mandar una carta a tu mama?-preguntaba Mikan mientras se ponía alado de este.

-Sí y…- pero mejor callo ya que lo que iba a preguntar iba a ser doloroso para Mikan.

-¿Yo? Mmm no se tal vez le mande una carta a mi maestra Elise- esa respuesta tomo desprevenido a Ruka y a Natsume que iba escuchando la conversación aunque el fingía que no.

-Elise era la maestra de Mikan cuando empezó a controlar su Alice de curación- contestaba Hotaru la pregunta mental de Natsume y Ruka.

-Huyga~kun ¿le mandaras una carta a tu padre?- preguntaba Mikan mientras veía a Natsume caminar delante de ella.

-Si le quiero decir como esta Aoi- decía cortante Natsume.

-¿y tú Hotaru?-

-A mis padres-

-Ha de ser lindo mandarle cartas a sus padres- decía Mikan en susurro pero ese susurro lo escucharon sus personas alrededor.

-Gay~sensei ya estamos aquí-

-Bien echo mis niños ahora la pregunta esta pregunta va especialmente para Natsume~kun y Hotaru~chan-

-O.o- cara de Natsume y Hotaru

-Aquí va una frase que a todos se las he dicho pero ninguno lo ha podido completar y decir de donde es… Hay algo en este mundo que es amable y dulce abecés agrio y malo. No siempre es fácil de conseguir porque no puede ser visto. La persona que más lo merezca acabará encontrándolo. Ya que todos lo necesitamos-

-¡¿?!- pensamiento de todo el equipo

-La búsqueda de los papeles fue fácil y lo sé pero piensen mis niños porque creen que tengo aquí retenidos a cinco equipos, ¿creen que se las dejaría tan fácil?- decía Narumi mientras sonreía.

-Que sádico- pensaba Hotaru Natsume y Ruka al mismo tiempo.

A unos pasos de ellos se veían los equipos sentados, discutiendo o simplemente asiendo un berrinche en el suelo.

-¿Amor?- decía Mikan de la nada sorprendiendo a todos.

-Mikan~chan se mas especifica con la respuesta-

-Hay algo en este mundo que es amable y dulce abecés agrio y malo. La persona que más lo merezca acabará encontrándolo. Ya que todos lo necesitamos, nos dará miedo al principio ya que son emociones desconocida pero (Mikan junta sus manos se pone derecha y cierra los ojos, mientras el viento menea sus dos coletas) no importa que tan grande sea el adversario, no importa lo puro que sea, se desmorona y cae igualmente entre ambos, no importa donde vallamos siempre estaremos juntos. Nadie le pertenece a nadie, cuando dos personas se aman comienza su mañana y lo hacen como si hubieran renacido. Como las flores que vuelan en el verano-

-¿De qué hablas mikan~chan?-

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están?... espero que bien porque yo estoy como zombie jajaja enserio… ya se ya se me tarde bastante jajaja lo se ****L**** pero la escuela… y mis otras historias… y mi hospitalisacion (soy de salud débil) y apenas me dieron de alta… bueno los dejo besos.**

**Skipbeatlove:jajajaja gracias por la observación tenias razón lo repeti… gracias por tu comentario… besos y hablasos..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 5**

-¿De qué hablas mikan~chan?- decía Narumi mientras ladeaba su cabeza y le sonreía.

-Eto… bueno… yo…- se ponía nerviosa Mikan, después de un bocado de aire – bueno es que en un libro llamado kawai se trata de… bueno en como una señorita que es muy fría encuentra el amor después de una desilusión y bueno esa frase dice exactamente lo mismo cuando ella se le declara al chico que quiere… ella dice eso-

-Ese libro ¿Imai no lo está cargando ahorita?- decía fríamente Natsume.

-¿Algún problema Hyuga?- respondió fríamente Hotaru.

-Ninguno que me importe-respondió con la misma frialdad.

-Ustedes dos a pesar de que siempre están en equipo no se llevan bien, dios que are con ustedes- decía Narumi mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. -Así que a Hotaru~chan le gusta ese tipo de historias, era de esperarse ya que ella es igual que la protagonista- pensaba Narumi.

-Narumi, ¿ganamos sí o no?- preguntaba Ruka.

-Ruu~chan si ustedes ganaron-

-¡NO ME DIJAS RUU~CHAN!- Narumi molestaba con eso a Ruka ya que un día que Natsume estaba sufriendo uno de sus tantos ataques.

***Flash back de cuando nuestros protagonistas tenían diez años***

Ruka fue a buscar a Narumi (ya que es al maestro que aunque no lo admitan le tienen más confianza)

-¡Narumi!

-¿Qué paso Ruka~kun porque vienes tan asoleado?-

-Natsume… … Natsume el…el-

-Cálmate ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Narumi preocupado.

-Venga está en el bosque-

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-Natsume-

-… … -

-Natsume me escuchas-

-¿Qué ase aquí gay~sensei Ruka?-

-Lo llame ya que te estaba dando otro ataque-

-¡Que hiciste que Ruu~chan!-gritaba furioso Natsume.

***Fin del flash back***

-Ya, ya- decía para tranquilizar a Ruka ya que ni Narumi se quería enfrentar contra el Alice de feromonas de animales de él y tener que enamorar a un oso o un tigre o algo peor. –Mis niños volvamos al salón- gritaba Narumi una vez que todos los equipos habían llegado.

***En el salón de clases***

-El equipo ganador fue el de Mikan- anunciaba Narumi.

-Que mal- -y yo que le quería mandar una carta a mi familia- se oían mormuros de los demás estudiantes.

-Ya que todos se esforzaron demasiado todos tendrán permiso de mandar una carta pero como no ganaron no podrán mandar un regalo ¿ok?- comentaba Narumi ya que desde el principio tenía pensado eso.

-¡Sí!- se escucharon los gritos de emoción.

-Entonces tienen todo el día libre para poder escribir la carta y el equipo ganador escoger su regalo que va a mandar, adiós mis niños- después de lo dicho Narumi salió del salón de clases.

-Hotaru, vamos a los dormitorios- decía Mikan mientras le sonreía.

-Si- contestaba secamente Hotaru.

-Natsume-

-Vamos Ruka-

-Si-

***En la habitación de Hotaru***

-Hotaru, tu hermano…-

-¿Qué tiene el?-

-Bueno… ¿no le dirás?-

-De que-

-De que le vas a mandar una carta a tus papas-

-No-

-Pero…-

-Mikan él puede mandar cartas-

-Ya veo-

-Mikan…-

-¿Si?-

-como vas en…-

-Bien, Hotaru empezare a hacer misiones-

Hotaru al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos y voltio a ver a Mikan ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron platicando ella se la había pasado escribiendo y no viéndola.

-Mikan pero tu…-

-Lo se Hotaru pero esa vez solo tuve un… "exceso de mal genio" ya puedo controlarme-

-Mikan, pero persona dijo que jamás ibas a volver a pelear por eso el tonto de Andu~senpai acepto ser de H.P-

-Eso también lo sé, Hotaru- Mikan se levanta de la cama para abrazar a Hotaru que estaba ya sentada sobre sus rodillas mirando a Mikan.

-Yo acepte, el mundo, nuestro mundo está pasando una crisis y tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder-

-Pero sigue siendo muy temprano- decía Hotaru mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

-Lo sé, Hotaru es muy raro que tú te preocupes- dice Mikan sonriendo preocupadamente.

-Es que si te pasara algo… Mikan si te perdiera yo me volvería loca-

-No me pasara nada, o al menos eso tratare aparte en la habilidad todos son muy buenos-

Pero como siempre algo tiene que arruinar los momentos emotivos y en esta ocasión fue el celular de Mikan.

-Un mensaje de persona, dice que valla lo más posible a verlo-

-Mikan…-

-Estaré bien Hotaru, no te preocupes-

Y con eso salió Mikan de la habitación de Hotaru dejando a una Hotaru preocupada.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Después de mi larga ausencia es que ya ven las enfermedades jejeje y hay una noticia super mala bueno para mi estoy empezando ir a recuperar materias replovadas los sabados hoy fue mi primer dia que horror!**

**Guest: que bueno que te ahiga gustado.. listo ya esta subido el cap… espero que te guste… cuídate!**

**Skipbeatlove: que bueno que te ahiga gustado ****J**** tratare de subir cada sábado después de escuela (la subiré desde la nueva Tablet) que emoción besos tronados!**

**Daniela Cipriano: Wow* te llamas igual que mi clon Daniela! Jajaja si típico estas inspirada y te cortan el rollo jajja gracias mi salud ya esta un poco mejor… pero tendre que ir muy seguido al hospital a chequeos y eso ****L**** pero ni modo ahí que vivir la vida feliz! Gracias ¡! Tu también cuídate abrazos! **


End file.
